A New Life, A New World, A New Story
by ItWasEpicAndILol'd
Summary: When Axel and Roxas died they knew they would meet again. But when Axel is the meanest bully and Roxas is shy, would they even be willing to re-kindle their past friendship. Or will it blossom into something more? WARNINGS: Akuroku, Zemyx RiSo
1. Prologue

**A/N: I probably wouldn't even think of writing this kind of FF if it wasn't for my good buddy Sherly, she's been wanting me to write a "re-birth" ish type fic and yeah…I decided to oblige to her requests. =) Oh how I love her 3 …but if she ever makes me angry I will burn down her house…and blame spontaneous combustion…Probably shouldn't have said that though…aw well what's done is done. XD**

**Okay I know this concept has been over used way to many times but…I still want to write this…D: **

**Also don't kill me for not updating my other stories in, like, forever…. **

**Forgiveness please people…? I'll love you forever if you forgive me…**

***Sherly pops out of nowhere, bleeding* **

**Sherly: Her love is stalkerish and torture filled also she's a pyromaniac D: **

**Me: Shuddup Sherly! *Tosses her into oblivion***

**Sherly: I regret nothing!**

**.**

**Okay enough of nearly page long author note, sorry dudes but yeah I ramble when I get excited and well I get really excited when I decide to post a brand new fic =D Just so you know prologue is ****short ****but hey it's a start right? **

**Disclaimer: …*copies Sherly* I own nothing! Not Kingdom Hearts and definitely not enough money to pay for a lawyer if Square/Dis. decides to sue me over this D:**

**Oh right the whole "never playing KH 2" puts a damper on the opening scene to this story…. …I need a PS2 badly D: D: D:**

_Italics_**: The past scenes from the main characters past lives usually based in a dreamscape setting. POV shall alternate but stay in third person but switching from person to person, depending if there is a distance.**

_**Prologue: The End, The Beginning, The Dream**_

"_**=Alt. Title: It All Began at the End="**_

_A lone boy was sitting at the edge of a clock tower. With his knees hugging his chest and his glazed blue eyes gazing longingly at the sunset before him it was obvious to see he was in deep emotional pain. Who knows how long he stayed like that, never moving from that spot not once. No for it seemed that if he moved, the entire world would unravel at his finger tips and leave him in a void of pure nothingness. Oh but how he wanted to move, even knowing the destruction it could cause, he didn't care. All he wanted was to see someone, and how serious the damage would be was probably non-existent right? He willed to be able to twitch his fingertips; as he had decided to accomplish this strong desire before it overtook him and drove him into insanity. But alas he found he could not move, he found that he was frozen. Frozen in time it seemed just like the beautiful sunset before him, in this beautiful scene. He started to think. Think about his life, experiences and everything that had befell him before coming to this frozen state of life he was now in. But can one really call being frozen life? For what is life without the ability to touch anything or move…or even eat? No, he rationalized that as long as his soul, his core, was still intact and that the thing he most longs for still exists he will be alive. Little did he know that his being was starting to wear away, or erode. For the longer he stayed in that little frozen world his memory was starting to fade. Not just __**his**__ memory, but people were starting to forget him. And once the memories of him were gone, well, he'll be gone as well. Lost from this world for all eternity and he will never return. But of course he didn't know that. How could he have? He was only a kid after all, yes only a kid. A naïve little boy is all he is. Since he was only a kid that meant the ties of memories around him was short, shorter than the average memories, but no matter how short they still lasted a bit. The way it was going he had about a week left in living time. The boy mentally sighed as a fragmented memory left him, one about a pink haired man with an affixation to flowers, of course he didn't notice it. For at the moment only un-important people in his life and memory were lost. Once the deeper more…juicy…memories started to leave would he cease to exist, then he would be gone. But until that time comes he'll just sit there waiting, waiting for what has yet to be discovered but waiting all the same, waiting under that frozen sunset in the peaceful frozen world._

_**Five Days Later**_

_Most of the young man's memories were fading; the last one that had left was of a person a few years older than himself with an instrument that resembled a guitar only larger and less aerodynamic. Yes, he managed to notice he was starting to feel less and less of his past life but since most of the minor memories that held the larger and more sincere ones into place had "dissolved" into nothingness he had no proof to back up the empty feeling. The boy mentally sighed, it seemed he had been doing a lot of that lately, as his thoughts started to drift over the meaning of who he was. He managed to retain fragments of himself. A black coat, a heart shaped moon, flames and sea salt, an Organization; all bits and pieces that didn't seem to really fit into anywhere. In fact the strongest memory he had was of the times he was up here. On this very clock tower, watching the sun set with people he was most close to. Wait, people he was most close to? Who were they? Why couldn't he remember them and why was there a sudden ping in his chest? Surely in this 'suspended animation' as he called it he would have all his memories correct? How strange he mentally hummed and furrowed his brow. He decided to drop it, hoping that the answer would come to him subconsciously, and decided to figure out what he was doing here. Now this he could remember quite clearly for he had been thinking about it often. It was the brunette that held him here, but of course he couldn't blame the brown haired boy, for it was nearly impossible to. After all this had been his choice. In many ways he was great full to the boy, he gave him answers to the questions he couldn't remember he had asked. But there was a price, everything has a price. Just like life, for when you live you just prolong the inevitable. And the price for prolonging the inevitable is death, or at least that's the way the boy sees it. As he was getting lost in his thoughts another day past and then another. He didn't have many thoughts left though for his time was running short, once the clock tower he was sitting on chimed on that very day. All his memories would be gone and he would be lost to the world and it looked like nothing would be able to save the boy. However nothing ever works out exactly as planned. About an hour before the clock was set to chime the world started to ripple and another being's presence was known. It was a tall man, with jade green eyes and fire truck red hair. The man came up behind the boy and ruffled his hair causing the frozen boy to jump, movement appearing to be back to him. He looked up at the man and a ghost of a smile graced his lips as the man sat beside him. _

"_Hey kiddo, good to see you again," the man said bringing sound into the quiet frozen world._

"_You two Ax," the boy was amazed at himself, knowing immediately what to say though he couldn't be sure he remembered the man._

"_You know, I went through a lot of trouble to see you again Rox." the man said leaning back and smirking at the boy._

_The boy 'huffed' and looked down, "I didn't ask for you to come find me…and I certainly didn't want for you to get yourself killed over me…Flame Head."_

_The man looked at the boy softly, somehow feeling water well up in his eyes he looked out at the peaceful landscape before him._

_He felt a once familiar pang in his chest and smiled coldly, "Hah, I finally get my heart back in death, oh the irony," the man thought._

_Silence engulfed the two for what seemed like hours before the man spoke up, "I don't have much time left here Rox…I can feel something pulling me away."_

_The boy looked at him with a melancholy expression in his eyes as he nodded and said, "Just being able to see you and sitting up here one last time is enough for me, my friend."_

_The man looked at him and nodded as he stood up, he grabbed the boys hand and pulled him up with him and wrapped him in a warm hug. When they pulled apart the man ruffled his hair as he stepped off the ledge, but somehow not falling as a white void started to engulf him._

_The boy waved a small wave as the man looked back and a tear flowed down his cheek. _

"_Lets meet again, in the next life Roxas," the man said._

"_Yeah Axel, I'll be there," Roxas replied smiling a tight sad smile._

_Axel grinned turning back forward as the tear drop hit the ground and shattered into a beautiful display of sparks, "Silly…just because you have a next life…"_

_But the last sentence was lost to the boys ears as he sat back down, watching his best friend disappear into the white light. _

_Roxas figured he would never leave this frozen town but little did he know, the frozen town had started to thaw. For the boy had remembered his name and had seen the most important thing in his life and thus would be able to fulfill his promise to Axel. Of course he wouldn't remember this until it was time for him to. But hey, at least he will remember something in the end right? While the white light that had enveloped Axel started to envelope Roxas he lost consciousness grinning his big goofy grin of old days. The taste of sea salt ice cream fresh in his mouth…_

Roxas awoke that morning to his mother calling from his doorway, "Roxas! Wake up honey you're going to be late for your first day of school! Don't want to be late do you?"

Roxas groaned, he had barely gotten any sleep due to his dreams. He turned over to glare at his mom.

"Moom, I don't want to go to school," Roxas groaned.

"Nonsense," said the petit woman coming over to drag the covers off of Roxas and opening his blinds. She patted Roxas' back tenderly, "be down stairs in 15 minutes honey," she said with a loving smile as she left out his room.

Roxas sighed and rolled off his bed and onto the floor, "Ow!" he squeaked as he collided with the hardwood floor.

He groaned once again and dusted himself off as he went to find something to wear. He decided on a yellow T-Shirt from one of his favorite games ever, Lezda, a pair of black low riding jeans his checkered wrist band, a necklace with a key emblem on it he'd found on the side of the road, and a black and grey striped hoodie, along with a pair of old gray converse that were covered in his doodles. But the one thing that stuck out most of his doodles was the Roman numeral XIII on each shoe. He'd always been fixated with that number for some reason but he wasn't sure why. He went over to the bathroom and brushed his teeth and tried to play with his hair, to no avail. It was always shaped to look like a sharks fin no matter what he did to it. He sighed after messing with it for a good five minutes and looked at his wrists. He had two key shaped birth marks on each of his wrists. On one was the outline of a elaborate looking key, which he covered up with his wristband, he'd always thought of it as Oathkeeper he wasn't sure why though. And on the other was basically the same design as the others with extra little details and it was filled in, he'd called that one Oblivion. He'd been asked if they were tattoos at many of his other schools but always he'd tell the truth as to what they really were, birthmarks. Nothing more, nothing less, just birthmarks, always have been, always will be.

He grabbed his book bag and went downstairs to the kitchen where his mom was sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee. He grabbed an already cooked Eggo, gave his mom a kiss and was out the door, to start his first day of his new school, Twilight Town High, he just knew that it would be a long day.

_**This A/N is kinda important please read~~~**_

**A/N: More will be added shortly. =) Also strange…I cried near the end of the dream sequence…not sure why though. :O Also Roxas doesn't remember his dream at the moment, he just knows he dreamt of something but he can't remember the specifics of it. Please leave Reviews I don't care if you hated it just review so I can work on making it better so other people won't hate it. D": And I might not give Roxas' mom much of an appearance in this, I suck at writing OC's sometimes and yeahh…Also if you can figure out what 'Lezda' is I'll give you a something of your choice, it's not that hard but you have to be the first one to say it ;3**

**Review, Criticize, Flame, Whatever none of it will be known unless you click that little button down there…. And I don't care if it's signed or not by the way, truthfully I like un-signed ones because I know it's reaching a fairly wider audience than just members sometimes. **


	2. New School, New Classes, New Bullies

**A/N: I know..I suck D: I promised this to those who reviewed two weeks ago, and I never delivered…For that I am sorry. But anyway new chapter is here, finally, hope you enjoy. :]**

**Disclaimer: What you thought I actually owned this? Haha you're funny. XD**

**Chapter One:**

**New School, New Classes, New Bullies**

Roxas walked down the street towards what he thought was the correct direction to his new school, but Roxas being horrible at directions wasn't exactly sure. He walked past a building which he was sure he had passed at least two times already and groaned.

"_I'm never going to find the school at this rate!"_ he thought, grumbling under his breath.

He continued walking until he got to a small building near an alley. It was chained off and looked kind of abandoned but the small sign in the window said open so Roxas decided to go on in.

"_This place looks sorta familiar_," he thought.

"Hello! Welcome to The Usual Spot Café! My name is Olette, what may I get you today?" a small woman with brown hair asked him from behind a counter.

"Umm…coffee I guess…and can you point me in the direction to the high school please?" Roxas asked stuttering.

"Sure thing! Your coffee will be ready in a moment, and the school is right down the road just take a left at the stop sign, you can't miss it!" Olette said, pointing him in the direction she was addressing.

Roxas nodded and started to wander around the small shop. He noticed some photos lining the wall and after further inspection showed they were all from the same place during what looked like summer.

In it were three young teens. A younger looking Olette, a boy with blonde hair pointing upwards loosely, and a chubby boy with brown hair. They were all of the same people as well, however, in one picture it showed a boy looking exactly like Roxas only in different clothes.

"_Strange_," Roxas thought, "_I wonder what happened to the rest of them_…"

Roxas' thoughts were interrupted by a bell ringing. He looked up towards the counter and smiled at the steaming cup of coffee sitting there.

He took the cup and handed Olette the money. Olette looked at him closely and said, almost in a whisper, "You look just like an old friend of mine…"

A shadow of something like sorrow passed through her eyes, but before it could settle there it was quickly replaced with polite happiness.

"I hope you enjoy your coffee! Come again next time!" she said beaming.

Roxas nodded at her and left the café, sipping on his coffee and walking in the direction that Olette told him to go in.

Once he got to the stop sign he turned left and, sure enough, there was the school. It was a large building and looked like it doubled as a clock tower. He looked around and noticed that there were no people milling around and it was eerily silent.

Sighing, he pulled on his back pack strap and walked up the steps that led to the entrance. He pushed open the large, heavy double doors and stepped into the building warily. He looked around at the wide, open corridor and saw a sign that said "Office" over one of the doors at his right.

He went in and took a step back at the sight of the man behind the office desk.

The man had spiked blue hair and a large scar in the shape of an 'X' on his face. His amber eyes were set in a piercing gaze as he looked up at Roxas.

Roxas suppressed a shudder and went over to the man.

"U-uhm…Hi…I-I'm…um…new here and-" he stuttered but was cut off when the man opened his mouth and spoke in monotone.

"You're late. I hope today won't be the beginning of a long string of tardiness and grief. Goodness knows we've already got enough of that. Anyway, what's your name and I'll see if I can get a schedule pulled up for you, also I am Saïx Tsuki but you may call me Mr. Saïx, " Mr. Saïx said, his voice never breaking monotone and never taking his gaze off him.

"O-Oh, no sir, It'll never happen again," Roxas stammered, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Name?" Mr. Saïx asked again.

"Oh, it's Roxas. Roxas Daremo."

"Alright Mr. Daremo here is your schedule, your first period is down the hall on your right. It is Science with Professor Koori," Mr. Saïx said handing Roxas a small slip of paper.

Roxas nodded "Thanks," and backed out into the hall.

Once Roxas closed the door behind him, he stopped and sighed.

"…_That…That…That was scary!_" Roxas let loose the shudder he was holding in and started walking towards the classroom.

He knocked on the classroom door, lightly and when that didn't get any response he knocked harder. After a few seconds the door opened to reveal an old, scrawny blonde man with wire rimmed glasses.

"Hello. What may I do for you?" the man asked.

"Um, my name is Roxas Daremo and I'm in your class first period…umm…I'm new," Roxas stammered looking down at his feet.

"Ah, so you're the new student Mr. Kuragari was telling me about," he said tapping his chin with his pen. "I am Mr. Koori and I will be your Science teacher. Well come in, and introduce yourself Mr. Daremo."

Roxas nodded and followed his new teacher into the class room. He got to the center and stopped.

"Class this is Roxas Daremo and he will be joining our class from today on, please welcome him kindly and warmly,"

Roxas just nodded again and looked down at his feet, he could feel his blood rushing up to his cheeks as he tried to avoid eye contact.

"Alright Mr. Daremo you may take a seat next to Mr. Dareka. Mr. Dareka please raise your hand," Mr. Koori said as a brunette boy who looked strangely like himself raised his hand eagerly. Roxas nodded as he walked over and pulled out his chair. He sat down for a few seconds until the bouncing boy beside him exploded. (Not literally of course ._O)

"Hi!I'mSorait'snicetomeetyou!?Ohandwelookalike,isn'tthatsocool!Whereareyoufromanyway?" the boy, Sora, said so fast his words all blended together.

"Ohh…kay…umm…hi Sora, nice to meet you too. Yeah that is pretty cool, yet kind of creepy. Anyway I'm from Destiny Islands I just moved here with my mom."

"Oh cool, what part of Destiny Islands? I was born there too ya' know!" Sora said grinning a large grin.

"Just a little island a little ways from the main land," Roxas replied smiling.

"OH COOL!" Sora yelled, "I'm from that part too!"

"Mr. DAREKA! I will not have you yelling at your neighbor in my class!" Mr. Koori yelled at Sora before Roxas could say anything else.

Sora looked up at Roxas sheepishly once Mr. Koori turned around and wrote on a small sheet of paper in his binder that he passed to Roxas.

"We can talk more at lunch :D" the paper read, and Roxas smiled nodding at him.

Roxas' next period was a free period and it passed by pretty uneventfully. He stayed to himself in a corner of the room by his-self all period as he listened to his iPod. Pretty soon the hour and thirty minutes past and then it was third period and lunch.

Roxas walked into the small crowded lunch room and quickly found Sora waving at him from the center of the room at a circular table.

Roxas grinned and walked over, sitting across from Sora as he pulled out an Oreo cookie from his backpack

Roxas grinned as Sora looked at his cookie with puppy dog eyes. Roxas gave into the puppy dog eyes and handed Sora half his cookie. He grinned as Sora quickly devoured it whole, as he was still nibbling on his.

Roxas looked up as a Silver haired boy came and sat next to Sora.

"Hey Sora, whose your new friend?" the boy asked.

"Oh, hey Riku, this is Roxas. He just moved here from Destiny Islands. Hey you know what's cool? He lived on the same Island that we did!" Sora said as he stole one of Rikus' French fries.

Riku nodded and slapped Soras' hand away, never once taking his gaze off Roxas.

"So Roxas how do you like it here so far?" Riku asked him.

"It's pretty cool, and everyone seems pretty nice…" Roxas said smiling softly.

Riku nodded as he ate one of his fries. Sora looked up at him as he shuddered softly.

"Yeah, some people are nice. But it's the Organization you've got to look out for," Sora said, still shuddering.

"The Organization?" Roxas asked.

Riku nodded as he swallowed his fry.

"It's a group of five people, they're the ones who normally cause all the problems and worry people here a lot," Riku said.

"B-But I don't think they're here today, they skip a lot…" Sora stammered.

"Axel's their leader, he's the one you've got to watch out for. He's a friggen pyromaniac! He nearly burned down the school at the beginning of the year. He's been tormenting Sora ever since he moved here when he was 10…" Riku said, placing a hand on Sora's shoulder.

"They sound awful!" Roxas exclaimed.

Sora nodded, "Yeah they are. But like I said, they're probably skipping today so you should be fi—" Sora started and he cut off when he noticed Roxas jump as a hand was placed on his shoulder and a deep voice said, leaning in close to Roxas' ear.

"Well, well, looks like Sorrie and Silver Bell here have a new little pal," the voice crooned, the hot breath tickling Roxas' hair.

Sora sunk back in his seat as Riku glared at the new comer as he spoke, his voice completely monotone and his eyes hard.

"Axel"

**A/N: =D I finished it =D I started this chapter Sunday at like 12 a.m. and here it is nearly 7 o' clock on Monday night. :D**

**I hope you like it, but lemme know if you don't~ =)**

**I enjoy hearing from you guys.**

**Everyone who reviews gets a list of people who'll show up in this chapter as well as their last names and what I think they mean…. I'm not good at Japanese…**

**Also yes, all the last names are in Japanese =D**


End file.
